


A Twist of Fate (ver.2)

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Though much of this story is similar as the first version of 'A Twist of Fate', this one has a few additional scenes as well as an alternate scene.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	A Twist of Fate (ver.2)

**Author's Note:**

> Though much of this story is similar as the first version of 'A Twist of Fate', this one has a few additional scenes as well as an alternate scene.

Anakin tossed and turned in his dreams. He’d had dreams before, dreams of pain, of suffering but this one was different. He saw his wife, a marriage that had still been kept hidden, he heard her as she thrashed about in agony. 

“Another nightmare,” Padme asked as she found her husband standing with his arms placed on the bar of the open terrace.

“It was nothing,” Anakin said, not looking at her.

“You know I don’t believe that,” she said as she placed a hand on his back and rubbed it. “Talk to me, Ani, what is it?”

Anakin turned to look at her. “I saw you,” he stated. “Dying. You die while giving birth to our baby.”

“Oh,” was all Padme said. “It was only a dream.”

“You know my dreams are more than what they seem.”

“Exactly,” Padme said as she made note of his words. “More than what they seem,” she repeated. “Maybe you only saw a fragment of what you believe to happen.”

“You think I’m making this up?”

“No of course not. I’m just saying there might be more to the story than what you saw.”

Anakin slowed down his breathing. “You’re probably right.” He reached for her hands. “One thing I do know is that I can’t lose you, Padme. You mean everything to me and the thought of losing you is something that I cannot bear.”

“Then you won’t lose me,” she said reassuringly. “We all die at some point, Anakin. No matter what happens I’ll always be with you.”

Anakin brought Padme in close to him, her head resting on his chest. “I won’t let it happen, I promise.”

Padme closed her eyes. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. Death could not be controlled, it could not be stopped. She knew he was making a promise he could not keep and that broke her heart. Was she afraid of dying, of course, but in the short time since they’d talked she had come to slowly accept it. Though she was no Jedi, still she could not help but feel as if there was more to the story. What had lead to her death? Was it simply the act of childbirth or was there more to it than that, and somehow she knew there was more.

Dreams were only fragments, a small piece of a larger puzzle. Sometimes they meant nothing and other times, like Anakin and all the other Jedi, they were more than that. They were access to the past and future. She had seen first hand what it had done to Anakin the first time. It had been before the Clone Wars when they’d been on Naboo. She’d heard his nightmares, she’d listened as he told her that his mother was suffering. 

When they’d arrived to Tattooine, they’d been too late leaving Anakin to go on such a rage as he’d never done before. She’d excused it of course. “To be angry is to be human,” she had said to him and she’d meant it. Jedi brought peace and order to be sure but there was also a time for what Anakin had referred to as “aggressive negotiations” and his time with the Tuskin Raiders had certainly been that.

Now Anakin was fearing the exact same thing all over again. All she could do was comfort him in his time of despair as difficult as that was.

*****

“You didn’t sleep did you,” Padme asked when she found Anakin at the breakfast table, setting a plate for her.

“You know I couldn’t.”

She walked over to him, “Hey, it’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that.”

“And neither do you,” she shot back. “Look, let’s not do this right now.”

Anakin nodded, “I’m sorry, I know the stress can’t be good for the baby.” He couldn’t help but smile. Though he feared the worst for Padme, she was still growing his child and that was something he could adore.

He placed a hand on her stomach, “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you you’re beautiful.”

Padme brushed it off, “I am not.”

With one hand still on her stomach, he brought the other to her face, “but you are. You’re still my angel.”

Padme smiled at him as she remembered the first time he’d called her that, back when they’d first met.

“I love you,” he said, “never forget that.”

“Never,” she said to him, “I love you too.”

*****

The next day Anakin sat across from his master as he explained his plight while not being too specific. 

As they talked Master Yoda finally said, “Let go of all you fear to lose.”

Anakin wouldn’t accept it. He knew there had to be something more. It wasn’t the Jedi way and yet he felt completely different from the Jedi. He felt himself above them despite his young age and he was also different in the sense that no other Jedi in their history had ever broken the oath and fallen in love.

“And if I choose not to,” he asked defiantly.

“Then suffer you will,” said Yoda.

“I’m sorry, Master, but there must be some other way.”

“Another way there might be but be careful with your feelings young Skywalker. Control that anger you must, control that fear you must.”  
Anakin nodded, “They lead to the dark side. I know all this.”

“Then pay attention to it. Clearly you must think for if not walk the dark path, you shall.”

Again Anakin nodded. Though he wasn’t ready to accept his wife’s death at the same time he knew his master was right. If he gave into his negative thoughts, into his negative feelings, into his negative dreams he was bound to walk down a path that could destroy him and one that may never lead back to the good side. He knew he was better than that.

*****

That night Anakin tossed and turned in his dreams. Like before it had woken him up in a sweat so he went outside. It didn’t take long for Padme to discover his distress.

“Another bad dream,” she asked as she came to stand by his side.

He smiled and placed his good hand on her stomach so he could feel his unborn child. “You should be in bed, you need your rest.”

“So do you. Talk to me, what was it?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“About something Master Yoda said. He told me I should control my anger and fear because it would lead me to the dark side and he’s right. I was also thinking about my mother and what I did to those vile creatures. I don’t want that to happen again. I told her I wouldn’t fail her again.”

“I remember.”

“I don’t want her to be disappointed in me even in her death. Going down the path to the dark side,” he said shaking his head before he looked at her stomach, at the necklace around her neck that he’d given to her so long ago, and then finally up at her. “I could never do that to you, Padme. I could never hurt you like that.”

She ran her hand through his long hair, “I know you wouldn’t.”

“I think we should do as you said,” he told her, “I think you should have the baby on Naboo. It would be perfect.”

“You mean it, Anakin?”

“Absolutely and after all, it is the first place we kissed.” Padme blushed. Anakin took her hands. “I love you,” he said to her. 

“I love you too.”

“There is one other thing,” said Anakin as he turned serious. Padme looked at him wondering what it could be. “I think it’s time we…I…asked Obi-Wan for help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Honestly no but he’s trained me since I was a boy. I feel I can trust him.”

“I agree but what about the council, if they find out…”

“I don’t care anymore.”

“Ani, you’ve trained so hard, you’re willing to just throw all of that away?”

“I would if it means being with you. I would rather be with you than be a Jedi.”

“Anakin, don’t say that.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, what kind of question is that?”

“Then I am asking you to trust me. My life belongs to you and if I have to give it all up then it is something I am willing to do. Being a father to our baby means more to me than being a Jedi.”

“I can’t change your mind on this can I?”

Anakin smirked, “you can try but it won’t do much good.”

“Then at least let me be there with you.”

“That might not be such a-,”

“It’s like you said, your life belongs to me while mine belongs to you. If he’s going to help then it’s going to be for both of us. Just give it a little more time before you do.”

“How much time?”

“A month.”

“Padme I don’t think-,” 

“Anakin, please. I at least need a little time to process all of this.”

“Fine but let me talk to him first. I’d rather he be angry at me without you having to witness.”

Padme nodded.

Anakin took her in his arms. “It’s going to work out, my love.”

Rather than say anything else Padme closed her eyes and let herself be held.

*****

“You missed the briefing,” said Obi-wan a month later.

“Sorry, Master, I got delayed. Master do you mind if we talk?”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“In private?”

Obi-wan looked at Anakin for a moment and then nodded. The two made their way into one of the many meditation rooms.

“You seem nervous,” he said to the young one.

“A little.”

“You can talk to me about anything, you should know that by now.”

“It’s…it’s about Senator Amidala…” Anakin said using the last name Padme still held in order to keep up appearances and to hid the truth of their marriage. “You know that she’s pregnant.”

“Of course I do, it’s clear to everyone.”

Right, Anakin thought, it was. He’d been gone for five months and had returned to discover himself that she was pregnant. He often times wished she’d told him sooner but given the situation he knew it wasn’t possible and so he’d let it be.

“It’s also about the baby.”

Obi-wan realized he’d said “the baby” instead of “her baby.”

“Master, I’m the child’s father.”

Obi-wan took a deep breath and made his way to one of the meditation stools in the room. “I somehow figured as much.”

Anakin followed suit and took the seat across from him.

“How?”

“I could sense your feelings for her.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I’d hoped I was wrong and that my thoughts were clouding my own judgement.”

“Does the council know?”

“No and you shall not tell them.”

“But Master, it would be lying.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing only now you’ve brought me into it.”

“I’m deeply sorry, Master.”

“Why Anakin, why bring me into this at all?”

“Because you’re the only one I can trust. I honestly don’t know what help you can give but I had to at least tell you the truth. I owed you that much. There is more.”

“How much more could there be?”

“Padme and I are married.”

“Married?”

“Yes, Master.”

“That was unexpected,” he said as he stood up. “This whole thing is really. I’m even surprised you kept it a secret for this long.”

“We had to, I’m sure you understand.”

“No, Anakin, I don’t. Falling in love, being in love, let alone being married and having a child go against one of the very rules of what it is to be a Jedi.” 

“You think I could’ve helped it?” Anakin asked. Now that all of his secrets were out in the open there was a sense that he could be tell Obi-wan everything. “I have been in love with her since the moment we met. I tried not to give into those feelings for the sake of my training but the moment I saw her again, the feelings I had for her returned, they’d never left really.”

“You know the path you’re taking.”

“I do.”

“You’ve trained so hard, Anakin, you’re one of the best Jedi’s I’ve ever seen, the council sees that too. You’d be giving up everything for her.”

“I’m willing to do that if it means keeping her alive.”

“What do you mean keeping her alive?”

Anakin stood up and turned away from Obi-wan for a moment. “Master, I’ve seen her die.”

“A premonition, like the dreams you used to have about your mother?”

Anakin turned to look at him and nodded. “I know that had I followed my dreams I could’ve saved her. I think I can save Padme now that I know what will happen to her. Her fate doesn’t have to be the same as my mother’s.”

“You can’t know that for certain.”

“With all due respect, Master, I am. I’m starting to feel that because of the fears I’ve had over them it will lead me down to the dark side. I don’t want that. Padme deserves better, our baby deserves better and if giving up my life as a Jedi means I can protect them then that is something I am willing to sacrifice.”

Obi-wan could see Anakin’s determination and the love he held for her in his eyes. Yes there was so much the young man would be giving up but it seemed to him that being a husband and a father was more important to Anakin than his Jedi duties.

“Well for the time being you won’t have to give up anything. The council shall not find out about this but if they do you know how much that will change things. Although I suppose things have changed haven’t they?”

“Thank you, Obi-wan.”

*****

Come evening Anakin arrived at what was technically Padme’s place with Obi-wan.

The Jedi master smiled as Padme entered the room.

“Obi-wan,” she said with a smile.

“It’s good to see you, Padme,” he said to her. “I trust you and the baby are well?”

Padme placed her hand on her stomach. “We are thank you for asking.” She looked at Anakin for a moment and then turned her focus on Obi-wan. “I’m guessing the reason for your visit is that Anakin spoke with you.”

“He did yes. If you don’t mind me asking, Padme, how far along are you?”

“Six months,” she said matter of fact.

Obi-wan only nodded. “I’m not sure what I can do to help. The council won’t find out about this for now but it’s only a matter of time.”

“We understand.”

“Master,” said Anakin, “I don’t want to derelict my Jedi responsibilities but I’d like to be there when Padme gives birth.”

“I no doubt you would. I’ll see what I can do.”

“I want to have him-,”

“Or her,” said Anakin.

Padme looked at him, “You’re really hoping it’s a girl?”

He looked back at her, “Of course. What more could I ask for than someone with your beautiful looks?”

“And what if I want him to have your handsome looks as well?” she said with a smile.

“Either way,” he said smiling back as he placed his hand on her stomach, “I just want our baby to be healthy and you.”

Padme placed her hand on his. “You’re still worried about your dreams, aren’t you? Anakin I promise you, nothing is going to happen. You over think this too much.”

“Possibly.”

“You can’t focus on that, Anakin,” said Obi-wan. “Focus on what time you do have, not what you can’t control.”

“Obi-wan’s right. We don’t have to think about that right now.” She looked at Obi-wan, “I want to have our baby on Naboo,” she told him, “My family is there and there are some beautiful places where our child will be safe and cared for.”

“That’s a beautiful idea,” said Obi-wan though he was still skeptical over the whole thing.

*****

A few weeks later, Anakin stared at the Chancellor with what he had come to realize and raised his blue blade towards him.

“It’s you,” he said, “You’re the Sith lord, we’ve been searching for.”

“Yes, but of course you’ve known that have you, Anakin, you’ve always known.”

Anakin shook his head, “No. That’s not true.”

“You know it to be so.”

“I should kill you right now,” Anakin said with conviction.

“Yes, do it! Give into that anger, that hate.”

No. Anger and hate were ways to the dark side. He wanted to though. He lusted for the power that it offered him. With one strike of the blade, especially without the council’s approval and he would forever lost. He reasoned with himself but neither side was winning. 

Reluctantly he lowered his weapon and Palpatine smiled. 

“I knew you couldn’t. You lack the strength, the conviction. You’ve grown to be sure, young Skywalker, but your trust in the Jedi hold you back. You know they are not to be trusted. Come to me and I will give you the ultimate power you’ve always wanted. You know I can.”

Anakin nodded. He knew what he had to do.

“It will take some time,” Anakin said to him.

“Yes of course. Make your preparations and then return to me. Together we will rule the galaxy.”

Without a word Anakin bowed slightly and then made his leave.

*****

Making his way to the higher part of the temple Anakin entered the chambers without permission.

“Young Skywalker,” said Yoda, “what troubles you? I sense fear and confliction within you.”

“Master’s,” Anakin began, “I have the most unfortunate news. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we’ve been hunting.”

All of the Jedi looked around the room. Mace Windu and Yoda looked at each other in particular. Mace Windu then turned to Anakin.  
“That is a serious accusation. Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, master. I have just returned from the Chancellor’s chambers myself.”

“Change the situation, this one does,” said Yoda. “If the Sith Lord, the Chancellor must be then return to him, we shall.”

“Anakin,” said Mace Windu, “we are grateful for this information. We request that you stay here while we deal with the situation.”

Anakin looked at them with a sense of near anger and surprise. “But master’s maybe I could… maybe I could come with you, reason with him.”

“A Sith Lord does not reason,” said Mace Windu.

“Expecting you, he will, hmm,” Yoda said knowingly. “Yes, stay you will.”

Anakin bowed. “Yes, masters.”

*****

In the Jedi chambers Anakin sat anxiously. Just hours after he had told the Jedi that Palpatine was a Sith Lord he had been told to stay and wait for them. They were gracious for the information but they didn’t want the young Jedi involved in such serious matters.  
The sun was going down. Far across from the Jedi temple Anakin could sense Padme’s presence. It was soothing in a way but he was also terrified of it because he was terrified for her. 

As he stared out of the window towards their apartment Padme was doing the same thing. Though she had no Jedi senses she couldn’t help but worry about Anakin. He had yet to come home. Yes he had duties as a Jedi but she had hoped to have seen him tonight. Now she couldn’t help the strange feeling, an intuition maybe but not exactly a Jedi power, that something was wrong.

*****

The battle in the Chancellor’s chambers was still proceeding but not as the Jedi had planned. He saw several of his fellow Jedi lying on the ground. Anakin turned his head and watched in horror as the lightning bounced off Master Windu’s purple lightsaber deforming Chancellor Palpatine. 

“Please,” Palpatine pleaded to Anakin, “Don’t let him kill me.”

Anakin knew he had to make a choice and he had to make it quick. 

Ever since he was a boy Palpatine had been there as one of the many father figures in his life. He had trusted him, had been loyal to him but now after learning that Palpatine was the Sith lord that had been hidden in the shadows he’d betrayed Palpatine by telling the Jedi. As a result he’d been told to stay put in the council chambers. Anakin had known to do what he’d been told but now he was grateful he hadn’t listened.

“Please,” Palpatine continued to plea, “I have the way to save the life of who you love.”

Anakin tried to focus. Yes Palpatine had a way but at what cost? He thought about Padme. While his former mentor had a way Anakin had also promised he wouldn’t betray her and his loyalty belonged to her above all else. He knew which path lead where. Saving Palpatine, saving a Sith lord could only mean one thing. No, he thought, he wasn’t about to join him.

Jumping forward Anakin released his own blade and helped Mace Windu push the lightning so that it further disfigured the older man.   
He’d heard his master’s words in his head from just seconds ago, “He’s too dangerous to be left alive.”

Yes maybe so but like all things there had to be another way. Anakin pushed Mace Windu out of the way and took on the force lightning himself. Palpatine pushed his power forward but Anakin could feel the Force within him. He gathered that strength now and used it.   
He pushed down on the lightning, causing more of a disfigurement to Palpatine. Then wrapping his blade around, his master took over and pushed down as well. As his master continued to push down on the lightning Anakin did the very thing that had been done to him, cutting off Palpatine’s hands and with a push of the Force sent his hands flying out the broken window.

The man screamed out in agony. Anakin turned off his blade and walked over to the side as Mace Windu told the Chancellor, “Your time is at an end, my lord.”

Anakin knew what was about to happen but didn’t dare watch as his master thrusted his blade into Palpatine’s heart and in the gut to be sure, overkill maybe but vital to make sure he was dead for good and then shut down his blade.

"What have I done?" Anakin yelled in agony. Anakin was breathing heavily and got to his knees feeling spent.

His master came over to him, “That couldn’t have been easy,” he said to the young man.

“No,” Anakin replied as he gathered himself, “but necessary.”

“You did good, young Skywalker.”

Anakin only nodded. Rather than wait for any orders he began to walk away leaving Mace Windu slightly confused. He had just gotten a major victory and rather than sticking around and boasting about it he was turning his back on the glory.

*****

Anakin landed his speeder and Padme was there to greet him, the lights of their apartment still on. He hugged her for a moment without saying a word and then walked over to the couch. Though he could usually hold his own now he was spent. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands for a moment. Padme rubbed his back. 

They sat in silence for a long moment, Padme allowing Anakin the time he needed but not enough as to walk away because she knew that right now he needed her.

“What happened?” she finally asked.

After another few minutes Anakin returned in a sitting position as he composed himself. He looked at her. “You’re going to hear some things,” he said to her and then took a deep breath, “some things about the Chancellor and I’d rather you hear it from me first. He’s dead, Padme.”

“Dead,” she repeated.

“Yes. It turns out he was behind everything. He was the Sith lord that the Jedi had been hunting.”

“No, that doesn’t seem possible. After everything he’s done he wouldn’t seem like the kind of man to-,”

“That’s exactly why he was. He played everyone, got the people to trust him. I arrived to his office just as the Chancellor was about to kill Master Windu. I wasn’t about to let that happen, not when I thought about you.”

“Me?”

Anakin smiled and placed his good hand on her cheek. “You held me back, Padme. I wanted to save the Chancellor, I was going to, but then I thought about you and how much pain I would cause you if I had. My love for you means more than any greater power that the dark side could provide.”

“You would’ve turned to the dark side?”

Anakin looked down, “Yes,” he said feeling ashamed at himself. He then looked back at her, “I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t betray you like that, not ever.”

“This will cause much upheaval in the senate. The Chancellor had no successor.”

“The Jedi will most likely take control of things for now until the balance can be restored.”

“Are you okay with something like that?”

“It’s the only way.”

“There must be some way I can help.”

“No, no I do not want you involved.”

“Anakin, I can’t just sit by and-,” she said but Anakin stopped her.

“The baby will be here in a couple more months. Please Padme, do what’s best. Go to Naboo as we planned. Our baby should be our top priority right now, now that there is no longer any threat to worry about.”

Padme nodded, “You’re right. I just feel so useless not being able to do more.”

“You are doing something, Padme,” he said as he smiled and placed his left hand on her stomach. “This baby is our miracle child. 

Everything will be alright.” They sat in silence for a moment until Anakin said, “I should get back. Word will start to go around about the Chancellor. I should be there. Wait for me on Naboo, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

*****

Padme took a deep breath. The last time she’d been home was back when she and Anakin retreated and he was technically her body guard. Now she was here for completely different reasons. Now there was no threat on her life and with the Chancellor having been killed she was certain that no harm would come to her or to her baby. Now she was here for completely different reasons. Nervously she walked into her home with 3PO behind her. 

Her mother and sister smiled and were also surprised at the formation that surrounded Padme. Neither of them said anything for the moment.

“Welcome home,” said her mother, taking her daughter in for a hug, Padme’s stomach between them. “This is new,” she said.

Padme smiled with slight embarrassment as she placed one hand above her stomach and the other beneath as to cradle it.

“You could’ve told us,” her sister Zola said to her, also going in for a hug.

“I couldn’t and with everything going on it never felt like the right time.” Padme was nervous as she saw her father walk into the room. “Hi, dad.”

“Padme,” he said in surprise and then looked at her stomach. “Well, well,” was all he said, “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“So you couldn’t tell us,” Zola said an hour later during dinner, “or was it that you just felt too embarrassed to tell us,” Zola asked.

“I just didn’t know how,” Padme admitted. 

“And the father,” asked Zola, “it’s Anakin isn’t it?”

“Zola,” their mother said with a shaking of her head.

Zola smiled, “What, he was the only young man Padme ever brought home and the way you too looked at each other made it quite obvious.”

Padme took a short breath. There was no point in denying it as Anakin would arrive soon as well. 

“Yes,” she said to them. “Anakin is the father.”

“I didn’t know Jedi were allowed to father children,” said her own father.

“Anakin and I are married,” Padme flat out stated.

Her family sat in stunned silence for a moment. 

“Married,” her mother repeated.

“Are Jedi even allowed to marry,” Zola asked.

“No they’re not,” Padme said with slight sadness. 

Her mother reached over for her daughter’s hand, “Oh, Padme.”

“Anakin and I fell in love,” Padme said simply. “We knew the risk we were taking, we still do but despite all of that I honestly can’t imagine my life without him and now he’s the father of my child and I could not be happier,” she said with a smile.

Her parents looked across the table at each other and smiled while Zola smiled at Padme.

“So,” said her father, “a son-in-law and a grandchild. Anakin has always been a good man and I know he would protect you with his life.”

“Well,” said her mother, “you clearly can’t use your bedroom. It’s much too small to raise a child.”

Her father nodded, “Your mother is right. I think the house next door will be perfect for your family.”

“Father, I couldn’t ask that of you,” Padme said to him.

“It’s part of your inheritance, Padme, you’ve known this.”

“Yes,” her mother said, “And we’d always hoped you would return and raise a family of your own.”

“Preferably surrounded by family,” her father added.

Zola joked, “Don’t listen to them. They just want to keep us close for the rest of our lives.”

Padme laughed a little. 

“Well can you blame us,” said their mother, “we just want the chance to get to know our grandchildren.”

“Thank you,” Padme said to them, “and I know Anakin will love it as well.”

*****

Padme excitedly showed Anakin around their new home. “This will be our bedroom,” she said as she’d shown him the rest of the house before entering their room. 

“It’s spacious,” Anakin said.

She took his hands and led him across to a room on the other side and opened the door. “And this will be the baby’s room. There are a few other rooms in the home which I figure we can use when the baby grows up. What do you think?”

Anakin walked in and took in the room. Much of the colors were bright and neutral as they still did not know whether they were having a boy or a girl. The windows faced out to the garden as Padme said they would. Much had already been set up, the crib, a changing station, dressers and drawers, everything that would be needed for a newborn.

He turned to look at his wife and smiled, “It’s perfect.” Walking up to her he placed his bad hand on her stomach. “The baby will love it and he or she will love you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I love you.”

The two smiled and then kissed lightly.

*****

Time continued to pass on. With the Chancellor having been defeated now more than ever the Jedi were on alert. They were the ones in charge of situations, temporarily until things could reach an agreement in the senate. It wouldn’t be for some time and though they didn’t consider themselves to be in a position of power as that was not their way, that was how many people across the galaxies saw them.   
For now however, in a long time, the Jedi could sense a balance in the force. The prophecy had come to pass, Anakin had truly been the chosen one. They could even sense the young man’s lust for power begin to recede. His priorities, though still committed to the Jedi order, had shifted.

It was now on Naboo where Anakin paced in the med bay.

Obi-wan smiled, “Will you relax?” he said to his young learner. “Everything will be fine.”

“But what if’ it’s not?”

“It will be. Nothing will happen to her, Anakin.”

“You don’t know that.”

“And neither do you.”

“But my dreams-,”

“Are not always events of the future. She will be okay. You have to trust that.”

“I try, master.”

A medical droid soon entered the room. “Master Skywalker, we’re ready.”

Though Anakin was not yet a master the droid did not know that and Anakin didn't correct him. He knew it was only a matter of time.

Anakin looked at Obi-wan. “Go,” he said to him, “I’ll wait here.”

Anakin nodded and followed the droid into Padme’s exam room.

*****

After about an hour of labor both Padme and Anakin were surprised to see that she had just delivered twins.

“We haven’t even thought of names,” said Anakin.

Padme smiled, “I have. Luke and Leia.”

Anakin repeated the names to himself. “They’re good names and perfect, just like their mother.”

“And strong willed just like their father.”

The two parents looked down at their children with smiles on their faces. The two infants were serene, not surprisingly so. It was clear that they would inherit Anakin’s sense of serenity even in their most darkest hours should those times arise. It was also clear to Anakin that they would inherit Padme’s strength and conviction. 

What more could two parents ask for, especially two parents who were the strongest family in the galaxy but by the light and not the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this story both versions played out simultaneously in my head. I tried to just go with one but the other one was yelling at me to be told so I wrote both.


End file.
